Teen Truants
by MissFire
Summary: An unexpected visitor to Titan Tower sends the Titans reeling, as they are forced to fight in their most challenging adventure yet: high school!
1. Alarming! The Titan's Wake Up Call!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...sniff weep And probably never will...

Author's Note: Now...I know that in the actual _comic _series, the Titans attend school, but I'm just going off of the television series, which is something that I'm a little more acquainted with... It's my first fanfic for Teen Titans, so I'm trying to keep them in character! I'm also trying to learn more about them so their histories are not totally unknown to me. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter I: Alarming! The Titan's Wake-Up Call!**

Alarms blared through Titan Tower, warning with both rattling sound and pulsating lights. The screen in the den area lit up suddenly, revealing the immediate threat.

But no one was there to see it.

It was six o'clock in the morning.

& & & &

Robin, ever the diligent one, was training in the great room. He had arisen at five o'clock, brewed an especially strong cup of coffee, and went about his morning constitutional. Which, of course, included an intense workout of various exercises, most strenuous and most designed to tire him out effectively. Stuffed dummies littered the space, and obstacles – that increased in difficulty – were to be found there.

Now ready to shower and eat, he mopped his face with a towel and set about picking up his mess. That was the most tedious part of training, but what had to be done _must_ be done. Robin was not one to shirk his duty, after all. Besides if he left the training room a mess, Cyborg or Beast Boy might get the idea that that was acceptable.

Which it wasn't.

A giant wave of weariness settled over the Boy Wonder. He wondered if maybe someone might be up by now and if maybe that someone had decided that pancakes was to be the order of the day. He severely hoped that perhaps breakfast might already be in the process of being made. Eggs, bacon – Beast Boy would insist on tofu bacon or something like that – pancakes, more coffee: Robin was almost looking forward to it.

Routine was a comfortable aspect of the day. Yes, it might be tiring, and yes, it might get bland. But it kept one disciplined. It kept one trim and in fighting shape, an ever constant state of readiness.

_Well, what am I going on about? It's not as though I have to convince myself._ Robin allowed a half-smile, a quirk of the lips as he gathered the last of the shredded dummies. Dumping them in a waste can of sorts – they would just have to be repaired later – he began a slow climb to the top of the tower, where the shower and his room was.

When the sirens began blaring, all of his fatigue was chased away by the raucous warning, and a determined sense of clarity sharpened his mind. He often grew weary of his training, but he did not ever dismiss that time. The excitement of battle constantly punctuated his life. Whenever he thought his training tedious, the blare of alarms, the hurried rush of interpreting the questions of battle, and the almost giddy anticipation of the fight reminded him that those early morning sessions were some of the most peaceful times he would experience.

He wasted no time – there _wasn't _any time to waste -- and began a mad dash up the many flights of stairs.

& & & &

Starfire was dreaming of a fluffy Vornskorffer, a creature of her homeworld, with its long ears of a tangerine hue and a long whip of a tail with a giant poof! of chartreuse fuzz at its end. They were such lovable and loving creatures, whose embrace was strong and heartfelt, as it usually wrapped its tail around a person's neck and squeezed hard in greeting.

They were so cute!

Giggling happily, she pet her, running her hands through her not quite fur, but not quite hair. It was actually closer to what Earth people called "wool", but Tamoraneans had always called it "skorff", and it made for lovely fabric when shorn from the Vornskorffer. But only when it was shorn in the beginning of the Heat season, because if cut any other time, it became stiff and scratchy.

But never so when still attached to Vornskorffer, which was always so soft.

Would her Earth friends ever understand what it was to touch a Vornskorffer? Would they ever know the joy that was so ever, ever joyful?

The Vornskorffer brought her head up sharply. Starfire followed her gaze and found Raven, wearing a skorff coat. Raven looked uncharacteristically happy, smiling gleefully, her eyes squeezed shut. "Friend Starfire!" her exclamation was joyous. "Is it not the most beautiful coat?" Raven twirled in the coat, displaying the reflective quality of the fabric as the most wonderful shades of tangerine, chartreuse and lavender glittered in the light. Her face brightened with a cheery grin. "I got it last week!"

"Friend Raven, it is a most _wonderful_ coat!" Starfire cried, getting up from her knees and coming to clasp hands with the most gregarious empath.

"Isn't it?" She laughed in answer and jumped up and down excitedly.

Starfire joined her, giggling. The Vornskorffer, seeing how much fun the pair was having, waddled over to the girls, her tail whipping back and forth excitedly. The creature squeezed Starfire's neck in friendly embrace. "Good Skorffie!" she smiled joyously. "Hug your new _sweezzlekaborg_, Raven!"

As soon as the tail touched Raven, though, the empath's good mood evaporated. Suspicion narrowed her eyes, and she gazed around warily, as if seeing Tamoran for the first time. "What are you –?" her question was cut short when the tail tightened around her throat. Raven choked, clawing at the long tail and gasping for air.

"Oh no, Friend Raven!" Starfire reprimanded the Vornskorffer in both a dismayed and worried tone, "Bad Skorffie! Let Friend Raven catch the breath!"

The Vornskorffer looked confused and tightened her grip on Raven.

"Stop! Now!"

Tighter.

"I know you're just being friendly," Starfire pleaded. "But you must let go! She's growing pale!" The thought occurred to her that Raven was always pale. Her mind raced as she struggled to make the creature understand. "She's not –!"

The Vornskorffer looked up, her eyes huge with sorrow. Her large mouth opened, and instead of the species' gentle, hooting call, Starfire heard –

A blaring siren!

The alien girl was startled awake, the soft blanket of her bed tight around her neck. When the sirens did not dissipate back into the dreamworld where they came from, she stood up suddenly.

There was trouble! She had to get out to the common room!

& & & &

Cyborg rolled over, slapping his alarm. "Only three more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow. Sighing deeply, he lowered himself back on to the bed, exhausted. All he needed was three more minutes. Really. Then he would be fine.

But sleep wasn't coming as easily as it should have. Why might that be, a very small part of his consciousness asked. He was still in bed. The windows were drawn, allowing very little light into the room. By all accounts, he should be soundly sleeping, even if the alarm did go off. Everything was fuzzy, his mind barely able to string coherent thoughts. "Why is sleep avoiding me?" he asked – it actually sounded like, "Wyizeepoyee?".

Finally, he heard the alarm. Reaching, he slapped it again. He sighed again.

It was still going.

Forcing his eyes open, he saw that a light was pulsing frantically. The alarm was still ringing its warning. He didn't remember hooking up his alarm system to the lights.

He slapped at the alarm clock one more time before realizing that it was Tower's security alarm. Jumping out of bed, he ran out of his room. As he was synched with the Tower's systems, he hastily brought up a monitor display on his forearm screen. The monitor was riddled with computer jargon, but Cyborg could easily decipher it. But that did not mean that he wasn't shocked by what he had read.

"Getting past my security?" he said in a low tone, talking more to himself than anybody – after all, no one was there to listen. "This guy must be...good."

But this intruder had to be better than good if he thought he was going to mess with the Titans.

& & & &

Beast Boy whimpered. "No way," his voice was thick with sleep.

He twisted and turned in his bed, the blankets wrapped around him in a most... imaginative way. "What villain's out now?"

He slowly got up, dragging himself out of bed. The toga that was his bed-sheets followed. Shaking off the covers, he forged a path through his room. Everyone else thought that it was messy and unkept, but Beast Boy knew right where everything was. He had his Clothes corner, a Stuff-I-Like corner, a Stuff-I-Need corner, a Junk corner and a I-Don't-Know-What-To-Do-With-It corner. One might ask how it was possible that a rectangular room had five corners, but Beast Boy's system was one of his own devising, after all.

Still walking through his room – it was a treacherous and tenuous path to the door – he stooped once, then twice as he picked up his boots while walking by. Hopping on one foot and pulling on one boot at a time was how he finally reached the door.

"This had better not be one of Robin's drills," he muttered in a low growl, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He began his journey to the common room as a slow trudge, but gradually picked up speed.

& & & &

Raven's blue-violet eyes flashed open. Pulling herself from her meditations, she was not surprised, indignant or excited by the alarms. The alarm just meant that there was yet one more thing to be dealt with.

She had only been meditating for fifteen minutes when the alarms roused her from them. Raven had been trying to make it a habit to rise early and to meditate while the morning was still, quiet and serene. Nighttime was probably her most favorite time of day, but the early morning was a close second. Being torn between the two did not do much for her sleep cycle, but she was never one to need much sleep anyway.

Besides, any chance of early-morning quiet or serenity was shattered the moment Beast Boy awoke.

Thoughts of him caused her lip to twist disgustedly as she pulled on her dark-blue cloak.

_He _had made a habit of knocking on her door several times – often in some sort of rhythm that only he recognized – as he passed by in the morning. He thought he was being funny. She, of course, thought that he was anything but.

But she didn't know what to do to exact revenge. Nothing too serious was warranted, she knew, but she just didn't have the mind to think like him – if it was thinking that he did at all.

What was equal in reciprocity to knocking on her door like a madman every morning?

She would have to ponder the question further.

Just as she reached the door, the alarms still blaring with their jaw-rattling intensity, the knocks came. Hurried this morning, he only knocked a rapid tune, which she could never recognize and which she could barely hear over the alarms.

The door slid open and she saw Beast Boy preparing his last bit of knocking. He knocked once, hitting her solidly on the breast bone before he noticed her standing in place of her door.

_That hurt_, Raven permitted the thought as she rubbed her where he had hit her. Glaring at him, she lowered her head so that she gazed at him from under her brow. She knew that the look could be frightening.

And he was frightened. Backing away, Beast Boy offered a nervous smile. "Oh, Raven," he laughed stupidly. "You shouldn't impersonate your door so much! You might get knocked up."

Realizing what he had said, he stopped, the idiot grin that he so commonly wore retreating from his face. A fierce blush reddened his cheeks and he tried to smile. "Uh...I mean, well...it wasn't –"

Raven's scowl deepened, feeling more embarrassed than angry. But she allowed only the anger to have claim on her expression. "I got it," she said tersely. Shutting her door, she stalked down the hall.

"I _meant,_" he called after her. "You might get knocked _around_! That you might get hurt! I rap a pretty hard tune when I knock!" He paused. "On your door, Raven! On the _door_!"

"You better just shut up, or _you'll _be the one that's getting hurt." With that threat, she began to levitate down the hall, which was much faster than walking. She smiled when she realized that this action left Beast Boy desperately trying to catch up, all the while shouting apologies as he followed.

& & & &

They all reached the common room at about the same time. Robin wondered how that was possible when they were all so much closer to the den than he had been.

But what would have been a scathing reprimand died on his lips when he saw what had breached the Tower's security systems.

A police officer was knocking on the ground floor's door.

The Titans stared unwittingly. What was _this_ all about?

Raven was the first to speak. "Beast Boy...what did you do?"


	2. Equation? 1 Plus 1 Equals Go to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…although it would be the "top-of-cool"-ness if could!

A/N: Sooo…here I am! As I said before, I'm not familiar with the comics, so this is solely based on my knowledge from the cartoon (which, I must sadly admit, is probably lacking, at best)…Here's the next chapter and on we go!

**Chapter II: Equation? 1 + 1 Equals Go to School!**

"Well, I suppose we ought to let him in," Robin said over the squabbling that had erupted upon Raven's question. They all stopped to look at him, their expressions communicating that they thought he had lost his mind.

"Why shouldn't we?" he continued, a trickle of exasperation seeping into his voice. "We have nothing to hide."

"Let him in?" Starfire sounded genuinely confused. "Did we do something wrong?"

Robin shook his head, but it was Cyborg that answered, "Nah. Maybe they need help with something."

"Beast Boy, go let him in," Robin commanded.

"What?" the green changeling was indignant. "You're the one who _wants_ him in, and _I _have to go down all the stairs to get him?"

"There is an elevator," Raven pointed out.

"And you could fly if you wanted to," Robin said. "Besides, I just ran from all the way down there. Cut a guy a break, would you?"

Beast Boy went to the elevator, grumbling.

"Do you really think that he wants our help?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know what else it could be."

"Unless Beast Boy really _did_ do something," Raven smirked.

& & & &

Beast Boy opened the door to one Sergeant O'Hara. O'Hara was tall, broad-shouldered and incredibly to the point.

"I'm Sergeant O'Hara. Where are the rest of you?"

Beast Boy studied the officer inquisitively. "Huh?"

"I need to speak to the Teen Titans," O'Hara said flatly. "I will require the attention of _all_ of whom that implies."

"Uh, sure."

On a whim, Beast Boy decided to lead the rudely terse officer upstairs by the way of stairs.

All ten flights of them.

& & & &

The Titans had put on some sense of readiness by the time Beast Boy and the officer reached the top of the tower. It was all a façade, of course.

As a muffled yawn passed around the room from one sleep-deprived teen to another, Beast Boy entered with the officer in tow. Postures were quickly straightened and capes were hurriedly smoothed. Robin stood tall – after all, dealing with the law was in his area of expertise.

Not that Sergeant O'Hara was impressed.

"We received," he said in his gruff baritone, wasting no time with introductions, "a complaint that you _Teen_ Titans were not attending school regularly."

That O'Hara. Always to the point.

Robin swallowed. This was _not_ what he had been expecting. An officer of the law requesting permission into the Tower was hardly an _expected_ event on its own, but to find that he was a _truant _officer?

That was at the top of his "That's so implausible, it should be impossible" list – Robin, as it just so happened, was somewhat of a nerd in his off-time.

"Who would have issued this complaint, Officer?"

"That's not important," he answered Robin's question with little hesitation.

"To which school should we go?" Starfire asked innocently. "Can we pick?"

"You mean you aren't even enrolled in _any_ school?" It was the first time that O'Hara's voice betrayed any emotion. With a thumb under the brim of his cap, he pushed it back on his head, loosing a small sigh through his teeth. "If this wasn't the first notice, you would be in juvenile delinquency hall right now."

Robin quickly moved to assuage the situation. "Oh no, Officer!" he said hurriedly, bringing his hands up in defense. "We can most definitely attend school. But if any sort of criminal situation is brought to our attention, then arrangements will have to be made."

"Not my call, Tweety."

Robin's eye twitched at the officer's insult. He was, actually, more surprised at the officer's condescension for him than he was angry, but the eye-twitch was something of a habit. The Titans, who had clustered around him, were shaking with muffled laughter.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, Robin focused once more on the officer, who was now moving back to the stairwell. "If I come back 'ere, tomorrow," he was saying over his shoulder, "and if I find you kids here, I'm going to book you." O'Hara's eyes narrowed with the completion of his thinly veiled threat. "And I mean it: Go to school."

The Titans listened as his footsteps clanged on the metal staircase, growing more and more faint as he moved further and further down the stairs.

Beast Boy couldn't keep it in any longer. Practically convulsing with trying to hold in his laughter, he gasped, "Tweety!"

The Tower exploded with laughter. Even Starfire couldn't help but giggle…uproariously.

Robin ground his teeth in dismay. "Okay, okay," Robin said when the Titans had quieted – mostly because none of them could hardly breathe. Feeling a bit peevish, he asked of the gasping group that was now struggling to regain its breath, "So what should we do?"

"What can we do?" Cyborg asked, not looking at Robin, because if he did, he _knew_ he was going to start laughing again. "You heard the guy."

"So we have to go to school regularly. It won't be that bad, right?" Beast Boy stood up, dusting off his suit after rolling around on the carpet for that good laugh. _Tweety!_ It was _still _funny! "Besides," he added, "It'll be just like elementary school, but with chicks!"

The green changeling could feel Raven's glare on the back of his neck.

"There will be chickens there? What fun!"

Robin sighed. "No, Star. That isn't quite what Beast Boy meant."

Raven rolled her eyes when she saw Starfire's bafflement. "Don't worry, Starfire," she said. "It isn't _you_ that has the problem."

"Friend Raven, is there much shopping that must be done in preparation for 'school'?"

"More than I care to think about."

"Then go we must!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly, grabbing both Robin and Raven's hands and dragging them to the elevator. Beast Boy and Cyborg unwittingly followed.

And go…they, uh, did. However, the only ones that were looking forward to the next day were, not surprisingly, Beast Boy and Starfire: Beast Boy, because he was expecting to meet some really cute girls – who wouldn't be able to resist him, of course! – and Starfire, because the idea of schools on Earth seemed so unique.

Earthling schools? Who had heard of such a thing?

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you think? It's coming so slowly, I know…But, please be patient with me! Remember to review! 


End file.
